


What If? / Dragon Ball Fanfic

by anonFallen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanmade race, Fuck or Die situation, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, More tags in the future, Multiverse, OCs - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Second Chances, Second Father Figure, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Suicidal Thoughts, Timeline Theory, Torture, Trans Character, Two Fathers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, custom race, different timelines, everyone fucking dies in the end maybe, gay relationship, heat - Freeform, heavy sexual tension, many OCs - Freeform, mating cycle, reader experiences a character’s mating cycle, reader is going to be having a great time, really a lot of torture is going to happen, royal family bonding is fun, suffering through heat, yo this is gonna be fun, your twin is the Soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonFallen/pseuds/anonFallen
Summary: //On Hiatus Currently//It's like any other break in the mist, a resting period for all. After all the events from Android 21 and with the villains gone under mysterious circumstances, everyone can rest easy. It's not until one night, a strange and new being appear. Will they reveal as friend or foe? Where do their origins come from? Will they be able to save the fighters from a disaster waiting to come?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so, to clear this up. this is an alternate dimension that this will be set in. meaning, this is not canon to the main timeline we are all familiar with. so yeah, just a heads up. also, reader insert. probably no romance, but yeah.

Night crept across the vast sky, taking the place of the sun for the children of the night. The stars shimmered in the black void but were too far to make a difference in light. All was well, animals asleep except for most, the sleep deprivation swarming up and consuming people. It was all too peaceful: maybe even a perfect night. That was not the case for someone else.

In the darkness of the night, there was a young male. His radiant dark gray eyes were the only noticeable thing in the dark. His body was weak as he was slightly slouched over, blood rushing down his frail and small body. His eyes were heavy as his vision was blurring, trying to remain conscious.

 _How did this happen,_ thought the young male? _Why did this happen?_  Thoughts of all sorts rushed into his mind as he tried to remember what was happening. He reached his arms up to grab his head as it throbbed in pain, gaining a moan from the male. He needed to find help.

He forced his tired and heavy legs to move, not wanting to pass out over the blood that was continuing to pour out his small body. He hunched over, his arms reactively moving to his stomach to clinch it. He closed his mouth, forcing it to remain close. The heavy metallic smell of blood was getting overwhelming as he felt something desperately trying to climb out of his throat. He swallowed roughly; forcing the substance back down. His eyes widen as he brought his head down, opening his mouth as he projected the vomit onto the ground. His nose twitched as he got the idea that blood was thick in it.

Come _on, Kota, just last longer until civilization,_ he thought--trying to convince himself that he would make it. He let out a whine as a stabbing pain coursed through his stomach and throughout his body. "I... I can't last.." He spoke out in a weak and tired voice.

_But you can!_

He moved a hand weakly to his necklace, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Grand Ni. Please, help me.." He croaked out.

No response.

He let out an exhausted sigh, soon forcing himself to start walking. His vision was beginning to get blurry as his body was getting heavy to the point he might collapse from sheer exhaustion. As if on queue, his legs gave up, causing the male to fall onto the ground. He didn't bother to move his body much as his body would've forced him to stay still. He lifted his head up slowly as darkness flooded his vision.

He could've sworn he saw some figures land in front of him before the sweet embrace of darkness took him in.


	2. 1. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These characters might be OOC, and I do apologize in advance! Chapters should be updated once per week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll meet Kota, for the most part.

_Blood surrounded the young male, practically entering his body through his openings. His eyes weakly open up, his vision_ _is_ _blurred as he could feel himself be dragged down somewhere. His body dragged him through the unconsciousness dreamscape—a clear meaning it was_ _bringing_ _him somewhere._

_He felt cold air touch his back... Cold air? He soon felt his body drop from the blood, falling what seemed to be into oblivion. He felt his vision finally fix, but didn't understand the current situation as he felt. It registered into his mind, his mouth opening up to call out._

_Nothing came out._

_He felt his vision start to disappear, getting blurrier by every second. He wanted to land. He_ _didn't enjoy every second of having any_ _control. He didn't enjoy the vulnerability. He didn't enjoy any of this._

_He closed his eyes tightly, soon felling a warmth cover him, making him stop falling. He was scared to open his eyes, but he was curious to see who his savior was. Deciding to test his luck, his eyes flickered open, letting his vision adjust to what he was staring at. He stared at a black biogem that shone brightly. His face was close up to the broad chest of his savior. His eyes trailed up the gray neck, soon fixing his gaze on the face. His amber eyes widen, staring into bright pink eyes. He couldn't move his eyes from the male as he knew the name that came across his mind._

_Cell._

_"W-wait... You're Perfect Cell." Kota finally spoke up, a mixture of shock and interest as they floated down._

_That signature smirk fixed across his facial structure, gaining the smaller male to close up in his grip. "I'm surprised you know me..._ **_Dragon_ ** _."_

_Kota's eyes snapped open as he was let go from his grasp, falling again. He wasn't surprised that he did that, but he only hoped he could hover. Before that theory was tested, chains wrapped tightly around his body, holding him there. He glanced at the chains as they extended from somewhere he could not see. He stared closely at the chains, soon his gaze darken as he saw small and translucent purple strings._

_"_ **_You... Did you bring me here through the dreamscape_ ** _?" Kota hissed darkly, snapping his gaze to a being._

_The large figure floated above Kota, bent over slightly to stare down at him. "Well, well, seems like my little traitor of a general remembers me." He cooed darkly, his piercing purple eyes stared down at him._

_Kota held a dark gaze back. The anger and vengeance filled his body. He couldn't do anything, and he knew it. He took a deep breath through his mouth, then exhaled through his nose. He needed his guide. He needed his dragon. He needed Grand Ni. "What do you want from me? I thought Hell was all cozy but here you are, outside of it with those of the living. Nonetheless ones I've heard about from my visits to Earth."_

_The being above him laughed, moving a hand to his mouth. "Oh, so you betrayed your God and went somewhere forbidden?" His voice traced with venom._

_Kota growled. "You're not my God, Evol! You're nothing under the rest! You might be of corruption, but I'm not letting you put that bullshit through my head again." He grinned darkly, his pupils have shifted into slits. He wasn't afraid, but he was hoping for his guide to come, holding onto that hope._

_Evol glared at him, lowering down some, moving his hand to adjust the chains, rotating Kota up to look him in the eye. "And what do you propose you might do..?"_

_Kota shut his eyes tightly, his ears lifting up as he chuckled some. "You don't mess with a guide's student..."_

_Evol raised a brow as he moved back some before his eyes widen. "No, I shut them—!"_

_He wasn't able to_ _finish_ _his sentence as a large golden slash broke the chains, allowing Kota to hover in the air, glancing back down. His eyes snapped open as he felt a rush of air go up behind him as he felt a golden glow embrace him with warmth from the glow. He saw the form of the large dragon staring down at them, narrowing_ _its_ _eyes. Kota didn't move his head much as he glanced over at Evol, who seemed annoyed. He opened his mouth to say something before feeling a pair of arms wrap around him, setting a hand on his mouth._

_"_ **_You must wake up. I will personally deal with him._ ** _" The dragon spoke before Kota soon blacked out._

═ ➴ • ➴ ═

You were on your way to Kame's House, remaining silent. After your sibling helped the Z Fighters and the good form of Android Twenty-One defeat her evil self. You were finally able to meet them after your sibling was back. You enjoyed their positive attitude and soon realized that they were like any other friend you would have. They all got along, and that brought you happiness. Your sibling, on the other hand, was sad that Twenty-One sacrificed herself to destroy her evil form, but you told them that she would be back and would be revived.

Back to the topic that's at hand, your friends had told you that they saw someone in the drylands, bleeding away. They hoped that they weren't dead, but they were strange. You were told that they had the body of someone human, but they didn't give off the ki of a human. You, at first, thought it was another android that was created by Doctor Gero, but your thought was soon crushed when hearing more. They had a long tail that reminded them of Frieza's, but it was furred and had some spikes along the spine of it. They had ears that resembled an elf's, but they were furry and a dark gray color. The form of the being was feminine, but held masculinity that was easy to detect. Markings covered their body, and you were anxious to meet them. You were told they had horns, but they disappeared without a trace. You were curious to learn about your new friend, but you had to hold in your newfound excitement.

You soon landed on the small island, glancing at the small pink house. For the island being small, it was the only thing that took up the majority of the house. You sighed some, putting a smile on your face. You made your way up to the house, giving it a gentle knock. You held excitement in your soul, but didn't want to show it immediately. The doors open up, revealing an elderly man. Master Roshi.

"Ah, (Y/N), we were expecting you!" Master Roshi spoke with a small smile on his face.

You politely smiled, holding your hands together. "I'm glad. I came as soon as I could."

Master Roshi moved back, opening the door for you to walk into the house. Once you did, you took in the scent of the house and smiled some, relaxing. You always felt calm in the house, probably because it was comforting to have friends you know.

You smiled softly at the warm thoughts, deciding to head to the stairs and go up them immediately. You were intrigued to meet the new being that you had to hold yourself from running up the stairs. You soon reached the top of the stairs, turning your head down the hall to see an open door. You tilted your head in curiosity, walking over to the open room. You wouldn't of expected someone to already be there... If this was the correct room. You stopped and peered into the room, your eyes falling upon a figure.

It was just as they said, but you got a good look of him. There were strands of purple and black that were sticking out from the small male's hair. There were some markings on his face: a dark gray shade against the very pale skin of the male. He had a faint scar to his throat, but was dark enough to be noticeable from a fairly good distance. A pink fuzzy blanket covered the young male's body, hiding the rest of his strange features. You knew he wasn't human, it was no lie, you only wanted to know him.

You step into the room, feeling like an adventurer trying to sneak his way through the labyrinth and try his best not to be caught by the beast. You could feel the vibe he gave off, it wasn't welcoming nor was it threatening. It was strange and it didn't feel right; you wanted to learn it. Testing fate, you walk over to the male, being silent to not disturb him. Didn't seem it was effective as the young male started to sit up, letting out a tired moan. You tilted your head in curiosity, watching him. The male opened his eyes, revealing a beautiful amber coloring. His eyes soon traveled to you before lifting his head, trying to register the situation.

"Uh... Hello?" He spoke, tilting his some to the left side. It was obvious he was confused and probably wanted answers.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I bet you must be lost." You replied, going to take a seat near him.

His eyes didn't leave you as he watched your every movement, most likely being on the edge since he had no clue what was going on. "Erm, yes, where even am I?"

You gave him a reassuring smile that told he was going to be fine. "You're at Kame's House. You were brought here by my friends since they said you were bleeding to death."

The male took a moment to register in your words before his elf-like ears perked up. "Oh! That's right! I didn't expect to land here, but you are indeed correct."

You internally sighed on the inside, relieved that he was able to tell you before something hit. "Wait, what do you mean you didn't expect to land here?" You asked out of sheer curiosity.

The male seemed to lower himself down, a bit nervous. "I... I didn't really plan on going where besides away from an army. I'll be happy to tell your friends everything."

You smiled as his amber eyes shine into your own (e/c) eyes. "Thank you... I don't believe we had introduce ourselves. My name is (y/n), Abe you are?"

The male smiled a little as his eyes glittered in excitement, a bit strange. He opened his mouth up to speak.

"My name is Kota, it's nice to meet you."

═ ➴ • ➴ ═

It was some hours passed, and the rest of the Z Fighters arrived at the house to listen to Kota's story. It turns out Kota came from a race called Syubbua, a species that came from a planet called Feoter. He was a prince, but never acted the way his family, or his siblings did. He was more than happy to talk about his family and to tell their roles. His father—King Syubbua—was the one in control of meetings and being the ambassador of his planet, until his sister—Iris—took over. His mother—Queen Rapture—was the one in control of the army and was focused on training them. Vegeta, the other prince, asked why his parents were like this and not the other way around. Being slightly offended he was interrupted, he didn't seem bothered by telling them that the queen had more power than the king. In the royal family, one daughter would be the next queen to take over once her family resides. Kota said he was next in line, a bit embarrassed. When one of others asked, he would quickly avoid the question, not wanting to answer it. He soon went on to talk about his siblings, which he held more interest. Blu was the middle child of a family with three kids, and was the one who wasn't twisted up with their species nature. He was his sister's singing partner, which he revealed that he was a duo that was popular in the galaxies but hasn't been very alive due to reasons. She was said to be a very happy and bubbly character, which she decided to do so to help her family out. Iris was the elder sibling and was a bit stubborn and rude. She holds that personality, due to her giving in to her old desires. She was at least trying to turn over a new leaf but always failed in her attempts.

Kota did, however, soon moved on from that topic, bringing us to the reason why he showed up in the first place.

"You see, our species is really known for our evil ways. I am no exception from it. I was working with a God known as Evol. I guess you can say his name is short for evolution, but you shouldn't trust him. I had to kill him once I finally snapped into my senses and get out on his army's wanted list. As a general, soon brought down to an enemy... So ironic. It's why I was on the run and soon came here. Sadly, I escaped after his henchmen found me and did a number on me. I didn't want to fight back since there was no point to it, I soon headed to the next planet once I got away and that's how I got here." Kota explained as he had his legs crossed. He lifted his head and smiled some. "Could've gone better, but it didn't."

"So what your saying is that you're basically wanted dead by a galactic army?" The Namekian, Piccolo, asked as he held curiosity in his voice.

"Correct! In the short end, it's basically that." Kota nodded, his tail swayed some.

"Sounds a bit stupid, if you ask me." Vegeta let out a huff.

"Of course, yo haveu probably been through way worse getting your ass kicked by Frieza, Cell, Buu, and many more." Kota smiled innocently, causing the prince to freeze up.

"Wait, how did you—?"

"I've been to Earth many times and every time it has been important." Kota sighed, crossing his arms. "Cell... The androids, everything. It's just my luck."

The other Saiyan lifted his head. "How come we never sensed you before? Some new energy would've taken our attention."

Kota sighed as his ears pinned down. "Now I'm thankful I hid my power, I did not want to fight any Saiyans." He sat back some. "I hide my power, so you don't know what my power level is. I only let out some the other night to see if anyone would find me, thankfully I was correct."

"Ah, so that's why Gohan said he felt a sudden power appear." The bald headed one spoke.

Your sibling nodded. "Seems so, I was honestly surprised when I felt the power as well."

You sat in silence, watching the group talk to themselves. Your eyes shifted over to Kota, who was just amused by them. You could believe that he was actually happy if his hair didn't cover his eyes.

You wouldn't believe the disaster that would soon come out of him being here.


	3. 2. Before Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much in a nutshell, it's just Kota and you talking and planning, so have fun since this is kinda filler

It has been a week now since the whole group has met Kota. He has been pretty silent but was able to open up at times. Your sibling, Nym, was able to meet Kota yesterday, and they were talking sense. You were happy that Nym found someone else to replace Twenty-One for the moment being, but you realized how many things they had in common. Yet again, you weren't told exactly by how they relate, but you were only told it affects their current lifestyle. Whatever that means.

Besides that, you wanted to get to know Kota better, so what's better than getting to know someone and go to a fair? You only hoped that Kota wouldn't mind since you never really asked him. You made your way to Kota's room, gently knocking on the door. Since he arrived, he's been settling in Kame House pretty well. He even got used to Master Roshi's pervertedness about women. You chuckled lightly to yourself, smiling some.

You were soon brought out of your thoughts as the door opened up. Your eyes were soon fixed on the empty air before looking down to see Kota looking up at you. You held a laugh to yourself, forgetting that your (y/h) height didn't match up with Kota's 4'8 one. The male slouched some, crossing his arms—as if he could get any shorter.

"What is it that you need?" The soft voice came from the shorter male, a bit of exhaustion held in his voice.

You took a deep breath and exhaled, glancing at his eyes. You never really took in the thought of how bright his eyes are. What are you doing, (y/n)? Snap out of your thoughts and ask him! "Yeah, I was wondering if you want to go to the fair with me today. Since Nym is getting to know you better, I should at least do so too!"

Kota tilted his head, raising a brow. He didn't seem as if he used to offers. He shifted a little, thinking to himself.  _I shouldn't be rude, I should give them a chance. It's better to have allies than not to,_  Kota thought to himself, his eyes not leaving your face.

 ** _Well, prince, if you don't want to be rude I recommend saying something_** , a deep voice rumbled in his thoughts, causing the Syubbua to shiver.

 _I'm on it, I'm on it._  Kota thought, shifting to stand up as he thought the awkward silence was best to be cut off. "I accept your offer. What time do you wanna leave? I have to get properly dressed." He asked, his tail twitching.

You flashed him a small and gentle smile, being thankful that he accepted your offer. "Well, it's pretty early now, how about we leave at noon? That should give you two to three hours before we go."

Kota nodded as he registered it in. "I will see you then?" He asked, though wasn't really looking for an answer.

You smiled and nodded before going off to the stairs. "See you later, I'll meet back here in a couple of hours!" You waved to him.

Kota waved back, wanting to be polite. He watched you leave, a smile creeping on his face as he went back into the room, closing the door.

 ** _I have not seen you be so open to people_** , the voice came back, startling Kota some.

"D-damn it, Grand Ni! You could've given me a heart attack." He hissed in annoyance, gripping the necklace gently.

A deep and godly chuckle erupted into his mind, being amused at his actions.  ** _It's been centuries since I was able to talk to my young one, is that too much to ask for?_**

The Syubbua groaned, making his way to the bathroom and opening the door. "Without a warning and telling me beforehand are two different things." He huffed, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

 ** _But I was... Never mind. It's good to see you being open to others,_** Grand Ni spoke, his voice ringing through the octaves.

Kota chuckled as he started to get undress, being very careful. "Hey, they remind me of my sister. Well, the middle child of the family..."

**_Ah, just as I hoped. You are homesick, yes?_ **

"I hate to admit it but yes. I'm such a fool for even leaving them."

**_Do not apologize, you didn't know any better and didn't know much about Evol._ **

"Besides after getting to be his number two? He became a chore to tolerate." The male huffed as he turned on the shower, moving the handle to the cold side as he set a hand under the water.

**_I'm sure your family will come and visit you once they find your scent remaining on Earth and not going anywhere else. They would be happy to see their only son, not in the depths of space._ **

"Heh, yeah..." Kota held a pained smile as he went into the shower, closing its door. He went under the water, closing his eyes. "I miss mom, dad, Blu, and Iris. I wish I could go back in time and stop my younger self from doing that."

**_You wouldn't be as powerful as you are now if you alter the timeline. Be thankful of the power you have now and worry about redeeming yourself later. You have a little date, after all, you should enjoy it._ **

Kota felt his face heat up, grumbling some as he ran shampoo into his hair. "I'm way older then the whole Z Fighters combined, but yet again, I'm only twenty-eight here. Humph, funny. Anyways, it's not a date, (y/n) just wants to get know me as their relative Nym. Besides, you know I'm strictly attracted to males and more so..."

**_I know about your fantasies with dominant and powerful villains, Kota. I see your thoughts every time I even bother to show up and talk to you. Keep those to yourself._ **

Kota grumbled, flicking his necklace in annoyance. "Shush. Let's just have a good time."

═ ➴ • ➴ ═

Kota stretched some as he was finished getting dressed. He smiled to himself, being happy with what his outfit was. A black muscle shirt with baggy jeans to match. He had a bandana wrapped around his left right, being snug tight. A red and black flannel was tied around his waist, somewhat hiding his black belt. He wore his necklace, which seemed to never be taken off. Alongside it was a galaxy printed lanyard with many assorted pins attached to it. He wore two different rings on his right hand. One was on his middle finger, being black on the ends and the inside was a pale green, symbolizing a green glow-in-the-dark color, with astounding patterns of a dragon. The next ring was on his middle finger, is a rainbow color. He rubbed the back of his head, adjusting his wide framed glasses so they didn't look so off. He clicked his sk8-high shoes together, gaining a satisfied hum of approval. "Well, I feel like my old self again!"

 ** _And you should, it's been a while since I had my cheerful Kota,_**  Grand Ni spoke, his body close to Kota, but was not visible.

Kota chuckled as he went to leave the room, smiling. "It's nice that Nym took me shopping, now I don't have to stay in my old and torn up clothing."

Grand Ni turned his head over, trotting right beside him.  ** _You do realize that Evol will be on your tail once he is revived, right?_**

Kota laughed as he the room, walking downstairs. "Doubt he will ever be revived. There's no way he even could be." He soon stopped talking, fixing his eyes around the house. "Hm, seems like Master Roshi isn't home. Interesting, I would assume he would be." His tail flicked, walking over to the door, opening it up. His pupils shifted to slits, adjusting to the bright light that came from the sun.

He let out a shiver as he could feel Grand Ni's golden warmth again his body. He glanced around the island, tilting his head some. "It's not THAT early... Is it?"

 ** _It's only thirty minutes away, (y/n) could be coming._**  Grand Ni spoke up, sitting beside the young male.

Kota groaned as he sat down, staring off. "Great, guess we're waiting." His eyes shifted to the side, not wanting to be rude. He stared off into the view, examining how blue it really was. His eyes shifted to the ground, staring as waves lapped up at the sand. He smiled some, taking in the peace as he watched the waves calmly lap and made contact with the ground. He enjoyed the embrace of the warm temperature, gaining a small smile to form.

"I wouldn't believe that you would go soft if I didn't see it for myself."

Kota's eyes snapped wide as he jumped to his feet, jerking his head to the house. He startled the invisible dragon, making him sit up.

 ** _Kota? Is everything alright?_**  Grand Ni asked as his eyes fell upon the Syubbua.

Kota stared at the house, his heart beating quickly as he saw nothing. He moved a hand to his chest, gripping his shirt as he waited for himself to calm down.  _How the... He's dead, you're just letting it get to you._

"Kota...?" A voice came, gaining the male to turn around to face it. He sighed in relief, seeing that it was you.

"My gods, (y/n), I almost got a heart attack from you." Kota smiled lightly, moving his hands to his pockets.

You chuckled lightly and flashed him a smile. "Heh, guess so... Anyways, are you ready?"

Kota grinned widely as he jumped to his feet. "Sure am!"


	4. 3. Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly so sorry for the two filler chapters. i will be working hard on the next chapter and progress slowly more. though it’ll feature Kota and his guide, it will include other characters. i just hope they’re aren’t too ooc hnnnn

A bit of time has passed, around an hour or so, and you and Kota have arrived at the fair. Getting in wasn't too hard, besides the bit of disruption...

_"Hey, that's not cool to harass a girl like that," Kota growled at the taller male, crossing his arms._

 

_The man glanced down at him and huffed. "And what are you doing to do about it, short stack? You're half a man and not matching up to my height."_

 

_Kota growled roughly and went to lunge forward. Knowing it was a red flag, you quickly wrap your arms around him and attempted to keep him back. He jerked his head at you, still holding that upset look. His ears twitched before letting out a soft sigh, relaxing into your hold and muttering a thank you. The man burst out in laughter, soon getting Kota to glare at him again._

 

_"Awe, is this your significant other? Funny." The man laughed, getting Kota to groan in annoyance._

 

_You shook your head, glancing at Kota. "Just ignore him..."_

 

_Kota closed his eyes tightly, surely grumbling something under his breath. The line went quiet was the moment being before..._

"Still pretty funny how he thought everything would go his way when the staff came." Kota chuckled, glancing.

 

You nodded. "Guess everyone wasn't having it as well, I'm just only glad you didn't start a fight that would kick us out."

 

Kota let out a soft laugh before glancing at you. "And I'm glad YOU stopped me before that even happened." His amber eyes fixed themselves upon you. "I promise, nothing bad is going to come from this."

 

Oh, how wrong that phrase would be in a matter of time...

 

The two of you walked around the area, trying to find something to do. Kota had suggested that doing some games to win prizes would be a good idea, considering that if you were going to be here for a few hours, might as well bring back something. You had debated on that thought for a while before deciding to take that offer. Now after a few minutes, you were waiting in line to go up next for a game. Kota glanced up at you, grinning some. Your gaze shifted to him and held a soft smile as the short male went to stand up straight.

 

"Still trying to be tall, are you now?" You teased gently, gaining the Syubbua to groan.

 

"Sheesh, no need to rub it in my face." He groaned, folding his arms. He soon shifted his gaze away, but it was obvious he held a smile on his face.

 

You chuckled and leaned down, giving him a small smile. "No need to be embarrassed over it, it's all good."

 

He glanced up at you, trying his best to not smile. "It's nice to see people trying to win me over... Platonic wise. It's really strange since I still have my evil blood in me. If we weren't in public, I can show you my horns... That sounds sexual, don't take it sexual." He groaned, becoming flustered.

 

You snorted some and shook your head. "I wasn't going to until you mention it."

 

Kota rolled his eyes and lifted his head. "Mm, of course." His ears perked up as he jerked his head in a direction. His pupil's shifted into slits, staring at something. You tilted your head, soon following his direction. You open your mouth to say something  but stopped when you found what Kota was staring at. Kota grabbed your wrist and dragged you off. "Fuck this shit, we are leaving."

 

"What? We can't just leave now!" You gasped, glancing at him.

 

Kota glanced over at you. "I'd rather not risk someone I like die."

 

You grinned some. "Awe, you like me?" You teased.

 

Kota stopped and let go of your wrist, sighing. "Can we get some cotton candy or something? I'd rather distract myself from the fact we are being stalked."

 

You gave a nod. "Of course, that's a plan I would enjoy." You went off to a stand.

 

Kota followed after you, smiling some. His eyes trailed off as he glanced over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know why you're sending your elite force to stalk us, but whatever it makes me think you're working for Evol." He muttered under his breath as his amber eyes glowed gently. He glanced back at you, moving a hand to grip his necklace. "Oh Grand Ni, do protect them from this upcoming darkness." He smiled some and went after you, going up to your side.

 

You glanced at Kota and smiled. Kota glanced up at you, his ears twitching as he returned the smile. It was never determined if his smile was meaning anything, but he wasn't going to be rude. The two of you stood in silence before it was your turn, getting two bags of cotton candy and paying up. You handed Kota a bag and he took it. The two of you went to sit down, holding a small and quiet conversation. The two of you sat on a bench, soon embracing a silence. Kota seemed a bit distracted as he stared off into nothingness.

 

"You alright?" You asked, making the Syubbua jump a little. He glanced at you and sighed some. "Distracted over many thoughts." He answered.

 

"Distracted?"

 

"Mhm. You all confuse me."

 

"All? You mean the Z Fighters?"

 

"Is that what you call yourselves? Interesting name, but yes, you guys. I have no idea why you're trying so hard to get me to like you. I was the number two to a powerful God, his puppet that carried out the dirty work and grew in the emptiness that is the void of evil. It's scary, really. I'm a bit shocked how people embrace it's calling! Yet again, evil is intoxicating and many evil beings come from it and can consume the Gods... Think of it, Evol is a god amongst probably hundreds of others. Evol may not be the strongest evil god, or in general, but he knows how to manipulate others. I was foolish back then, only wanting power and nothing else. Guess I gave into it quickly since I felt as if my family was holding me back from my dreams or I never wanted to rule. I don't consider myself worthy to rule, unlike my sisters." Kota lowered his head with a sorrowful look. "Guess I really do miss my family, but I can't leave now. There is a problem that will arise and I fear that if I don't accomplish my fear of facing Evol again, then perhaps you all will have a harder time."

 

You stared in confusion before tilting your head. "Wait what...?"

 

Kota lifted his head, glancing at you before smiling. "Sorry, I got lost in thought and rambled." He stood up, his tail flicking. "Well, we should probably head back since I'm kinda done for the day."

 

"Wait, already? Are you sure?" You stood up, glancing at him.

 

Kota nodded. "We don't need spies trying to track us down and have the others worry, especially Nym." He walked off as his tail flicked.

 

You stared in disbelief, but in confusion as well. "What does he know that we don't...?"


	5. 4. Hellscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell isn't a fun place to be, so why do souls visit there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im like sorry for having so many chapters about Kota aaa he's just having his spotlight. i will probably have the fifth chapter be about him and we might move POVs to Goku and the others so the OCs and reader have off time for the time being. for now, enjoy this chapter! although i feel as if this story isn't going as well, im having fun making it. who knows, if more people enjoy it i make oneshots on this story if i ever get around to making a oneshot book.

Kota stared at the night sky, his eyes having to be reverted to a silver color. He let out a sigh as he embraced the coldness of the night, feeling at peace. "It's not like home but it'll do." He sighed and lied against the island's ground, staring up at the stars. "It's late, isn't it Grand Ni?"

**_Correct,_** A voice answered him,  ** _It should be around two A.M. here._**

"Two, huh? Damn, I'm not used to Earth's time still." Kota chuckled silently to himself before closing his eyes. "Perhaps it's better to sleep like everyone else."

**_I will watch your dreams carefully than, goodnight,_**  Grand Ni spoke as the Syubbua held a small smile on his face before it goes away.

"Night Grand Ni." Kota yawned as he stretched across the grass, curling up some. His conscious started to slip away as he gave in to slumber.

═ ➴ • ➴ ═

Kota snapped his eyes open as he glanced around. He didn't know where he was at first as he went to stand up. His silver eyes shifted to their usual amber hue as he stared around. He examined the blue spiked terrain around him. His eyes flickered around as he saw that he was in some form of a cave. The cave was dark and barely had any light to show. He knew Hell was different for everyone once they were set in their place, so where could he be? He decided it was best to search more before he could pinpoint his location. He was unsure to move from his location  but knew that if this was a dream he could possibly control it. He took cautious steps as he began tracing his memories back. His tail lowered down to feel the texture of the ground. It was rough and cold, but also warm. He could feel no wind blowing or any air at all. His eyes flickered to the ceiling as it appeared to be somewhat damp and dripping a substance. He soon stopped at an edge, glancing over to look down. Strange crystals were spouting out at the bottom—they held a beautiful color.

" **Kota.** " A voice spoke, gaining the Syubbua to jump in his place from being startled. Kota turned around to face the being as he knew the voice was familiar.

"O,h thank Gods it's just you, Grand Ni." Kota sighed in relief, glancing at the dragon who smaller in size. "Why are you shrunk down?"

" **We are in Hell and I would enjoy not being my humanoid form or larger. I'm not going to put up being called a Saiyan.** " Grand Ni let out a tired groan as he glanced around. " **Unless Satan allows these fallen souls to be free, we should be fine to explore.** "

"More the bigger question to explore, why is this the second time I went here instead of the normal dreamscape? There has to be some logical explanation and it's not like we can go up to Satan and ask why I am here. I'm sure it's logical! Like a warning!" Kota rambled, starting to walk on the pathway again. Grand Ni let out a sigh before following after him.

Kota gazed upon the terrain of Hell, his ears perked up. He knew that Hell was the worse place to end up when you died and he rather afraid of ending up in his own personal Hell. He held a feeling that if he didn't turn and do good that Hell was where he would end up at. Only towards the end he was able to hear his guide's voice and seek reasoning. If it weren't for a certain chain of events, he was never going to switch. Kota shook his head as he didn't want to think about those times. His eyes shifted to Grand Ni who was close behind him and looking around perhaps to keep alert. He smiled some before glancing forward, his ears perked up.

_Something is off,_  Kota thought as he stopped in his tracks. He was frozen as he felt bad energies all around. Grand Ni noticed his actions before going to his side.

" **You alright?** " Grand Ni spoke, his blue and red eyes fixed upon the conflicted man.

Kota snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at the dragon. "Just the bad ki finally got to me."

" **You shouldn't worry on it. I'm your guide and I will protect you in a dire time of need.** " Grand Ni reassured him, his tail brushed against his back.

Kota let in a deep breath and relaxed, his ears pinning down some. "You're right... Probably best I don't show my horns or tail, I really don't want to put up with any Syubbuas who are in Hell."

Grand Ni chuckled, glancing around. " **I'll be off now to leave you to explore. If you need me, you know how to summon me.** " His wings flew open before flying off.

Kota waved him off before continuing his journey. Strange enough, he found the mainlands of Hell to be calming. He didn't think that a place of suffering could calm him. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it some to see strands of purple and black hair fall into vision. "Humph, is your personality affecting me...?" He pondered to himself as he soon stopped in his tracks.

Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted a being quickly rushing over to somewhere. He raised a brow in confusion before noticing an important detail. "What the—they aren't dead?" Kota spoke in confusion as he watched them. "I have to figure out who they are!"

He quickly went after being, continuing along the path as he kept a good amount of distance from the being. His eyes flickered to a ledge, causing him to groan in annoyance. He snapped his head to the being who was quickly getting away due to him not thinking of something. Suddenly it hit him: flight. He jumped off the ledge, allowing himself to fall several feet before hovering. He silently thanked himself before flying after the being while keeping his ki hidden. He knew it would end up disastrous if knew what the person was doing, but surely if a living being was here, shouldn't he stop them? To burst his thoughts, he felt a blast go into his back. He let out a hiss of pain and landed on the ground. He groaned, his ears pinning down as he jerked his head up to see who it was.

The figure was feminine and very tall, could say about five foot eleven inches. She had very long hair that was of pink and red colors. It appeared to be put up, but was long as it went to her tailbone. A long tail came from her that held fur towards the end of it. The fur was a deep red color as the tail was a stained deep violet. She held a mature figure—but that didn't bother Kota at all. Her eyes were the most noticeable, a calm shade of blue. She held a staff that was all similar to an angels but wasn't one at all. Kota's eyes snapped open as he stared, realizing who it was that he was following.

"Iris...?"

The female let out a frustrated sigh as she hovered down to land. "I don't know how you got here without help, but I can't let them see you."

Kota tilted his head in confusion, raising a brow. "What do you mean by them?"

Iris blinked and sighed, glancing to the side. "Please, what I'm doing is under control if that's why you came."

Kota's eyes widen as he was taken back. "I didn't come back to my senses until two weeks ago! I swear I will personally kill you if it's Evol."

Iris' ears pinned down as she didn't respond. She held a regretful look, which only revealed the answer. Her eyes slowly went up to him as they showed pain. Kota stared in complete disbelief at her. He didn't want to believe it, but that look wasn't telling any lies. His pupils shifted into slits and growled. "You got five minutes to explain."

"Kota, please! I don't have enough time, I'll tell you later! You must go, if he catches you, he will take your power!" Iris protested.

Kota let out a huff. "And why do you think I'll even allow him?"

Iris frowned. "You don't understand... His army is alive and stronger than before. Enemies... Cell, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, all of them... You'll be outnumbered and overpowered. I'm begging you, before he sends someone to get me, you must go!"

"I'm not going anywhere, you're suppose to be in your recovery state."

"Kota you don't understand, I am trying to change, I just don't want my younger siblings to be caught in the middle of this, especially you."

"I'll be fine, why don't you.."

"Why don't you what?" A sharp voice spoke, gaining the attention of the two Syubbians.

Kota growled as he saw the familiar God. He clenched his hands tightly together as he stared directly at the eyes of the corrupted beast. "Evol."

Evol smiled some as he held his arms in a folded position. "I wasn't expecting you a second time! I'm not disappointed at all, though." He chuckled some as lifted off the ledge a couple of inches and went to float down to their level.

Iris quickly fixed her posture, standing at attention. "I was just on my way." She explained herself, but it didn't seem to phase him.

Evol glanced at her as his ears twitched. "Did I ask you to speak?"

Iris took a deep breath, letting a wave of silence fill the room, slowly getting Evol annoyed by the lack of voices. She hesitated for a minute before deciding to response, "No, you did not."

Evol seemed a bit satisfied that she had spoken up. His dark eyes shifted to Kota as a smirk stretched across his face. Kota seemed a bit tensed, but held his ground as he watched the God approach him. The two locked eyes and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Kota soon noticed a small light shining down on them as his eyes widen. Evol noticed this and lifted his head before letting out an annoyed growl. Kota snapped his gaze to Evol before jumping back as he went to grab him. He made sure the two held enough distance, letting out an annoyed growl.

"You're very troublesome." Evol let out a sigh and lifted a hand.

Kota let out a growl of annoyance as he soon felt something cold brush against him. He glanced at the chains as they started to wrap around his ankles. He knew that all of this was a meaning to him—a meaning he knew: ameliorate.  _So, I haven't realized that all this time? I'm pretty terrible,_  He thought as he stared dully at Evol. His body started to feel heavy as he felt his legs starting to give out. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell down, entering a world of darkness.

═ ➴ • ➴ ═

Kota snapped his eyes open with a gasp, launching himself up into a sitting position. He panted heavily as he tried to figure out where he was. His nose twitched as he smelled the air of the morning before lying back down. "Oh thank the Gods I'm alright.." He spoke lightly to himself. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that something was big and involved him.

He laid there for a few moments before going to sit up. As he sat up, he moved a hand to his chest to feel...

"It's gone! Oh no, this isn't good!"


	6. 5. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kota brings NYm and the reader to discus things before getting a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one compared to the four other chapters. What better way to change POVs then leave off with a long chapter and leave it dangling for the moment being? anyways, next chapter should shift to Goku's POV.

You were at Goku and Chi-Chi's house watching their son, Goten. Well, you would be if he didn't convince you to take him to the park where Vegeta's family was there. You weren't going to be rude and ignore them, allowing Goten and Trunks to go off and do their own thing.

"Honestly I'm surprised how my older twin was the soul that was caught in the linking.." You spoke, turning your head to them. "I guess they were lucky in some way.."

Bulma gave you a half-hearted smiled. "It would've been a bit easier for everyone if your sibling wasn't caught up in that mess. At least Nym has proper fighting experience now, despite having to use other people's bodies."

Vegeta let out a huff and tilted his head up slightly upwards. "We probably would've gotten it done faster if we weren't just useless bodies."

You raised a brow, glancing over at him. "You would've been absorbed by her evil form if you didn't have any more help, after all, Nym told me that Twenty-One had to sacrifice herself in order to get rid of the evil one."

Vegeta glanced over. "Seems like you have a tight relationship with your sibling."

You gave a nod, gripping at the jacket that you wore. "Yeah, we do. Nym and I are pretty much inseparable when it comes to secrets and such. Sure, right now they're sad that Twenty-One is gone, but should be doing better now that Kota is here. Speaking of Kota, have any of you actually talked to him?"

"A few times, actually. He was kind enough to let me run some tests on him." Bulma gave a smile. "Turns out Syubbians are actually similar to humans when it comes down to health. Not too similar like Saiyans are. They wouldn't be recognized as human if we took them to a normal hospital."

"I think I remember Nym telling me about that. Sure we don't know much about them, but I'm sure there's a planet revolving around the Syubbian culture." You lift your head. A thought soon came to your head as you glance at your pocket. You reached your hand into your pocket, taking out a phone. Turning it on, you see a message from your elder sibling.

_Hey, I kinda need you to head over to Kami's House._

You raised a brow before lifting your head. "Damn, I can't leave Goten alone."

"We'll watch over him for you. It seems like you need to get somewhere important." Bulma suggested before gaining a sigh of relief from you.

"Thanks, Bulma, I really owe you one." You glanced at her and smiled before flying off.

═ ➴ • ➴ ═

Kota gripped his arms tightly as he walked around in circles. "I don't know how I lost it—I had it with me when I was asleep."

Nym watched silently, crossing their arms. "You need to calm down, Kota, there must be some logical explanation for it."

Kota stopped and glanced over at him. "My necklace connects me to my guide. With it, we can communicate and such. I always have it with me at every hour of the day. The last time I spoke to Grand Ni was when..." He dropped the sentence as his eyes widen. "He sent someone to take it."

Nym raised a brow and tilted his head. "Who?" He questioned. The Syubbian glanced out the window with a nervous look.

"Evol sent someone of the dead to take it from me. Who would he send? How would he able to send them? Unless.." Kota glanced down before turning his gaze over to Nym. "Do you know who Frieza is?"

Nym stared with a cold sweat before frowning. "I hate to say that I do..."

Kota turned to face him completely and opened his mouth to speak. No words came out as the door opened up, letting you slide into view. The room fell into an awkward silence as now you felt the embrace of the fear and worry. It wasn't a wonderful mix as you now understood the situation that was at hand. You glanced over at Kota, who seemed to now be holding himself close together. You could sense the energy coming from him wasn't good, but nor was it an evil one. "So what's happening?" You decided to break the silence.

Kota glanced as he went to fix his posture. "Right.." His tail formed out and rolled to his side. He crossed his arms, glancing over at the two. "My... Necklace. It's something I shouldn't live without. I never take it off and it stays in the same good condition. We need to retrieve it before they could break it and free my guide. If my guide, Grand Ni, gets freed and not under my control—we may not be safe at all."

You gave him a nod as you took that in thought. "Do you have any beliefs on who it is?" You asked, lifting a hand up as you tilt your head to the side.

"Well.." Kota drifted his head to face Nym. "I did say to Nym that I believe Evol could be behind this." He spoke as his eyes shifted over to you. His amber eyes held worry, and this time you could feel it. "I will ask you the same question as I did with Nym; do you know who Frieza is?"

You lift your head up some, peeking up in curiosity. Surely it's now gotten to a serious topic as a concerned look masked your expressions. Unsure on how to answer the question, you try to remember a time where you heard of the tyrant. Something sparked, causing your expression to soften up a bit. "I never met him myself, but I have heard Goku talk about him the most out of the rest."

Kota lowered his head some as he exhaled a sigh. It was hard to decipher what the emotions behind it was, but it was safe to assume it was out of relief. His ears lowered down into a pinned position before shifting his gaze to the ground. "As I feared. Didn't you say that there were clones of Goku's past main foes when the evil Android Twenty-One was running about?" He lifted his head to gaze at Nym, this time with an unreadable expression on his face.

Nym lifted their head some, a bit surprised that it was time to talk. "That is correct." They gave a small nod to confirm.

"Even better." Kota moved a hand to his chin, thinking to himself. He closed his eyes as his ears lift up. It was now time to fill in the empty parts that rested within his head. Now the two were aware of Frieza, now it's a better time to simplified this situation. Obviously, they had no idea what was going and Kota had nowhere to go from this situation. How could he? He didn't know who was being associated in Evol's plan. It was obvious someone knew his location...  _What?_

"Kota...? Are you okay?" You spoke up as the Syubbian had a look of dread on his face. His eyes slightly widened as his arm lowered down before glancing over.

Kota wasn't sure what to say as many emotions filled him. Did they track him from the carnival or did they always knew his location? Too many questions without answers filled his mind, clouding on what to say. He glanced down, staring at the ground, his tail twitching. His heart started racing as his vision slightly blurred. He slightly tumbled back as his body got heavy, trying to force himself to not breathe heavily aloud. His hands went to his head, gripping at the strands of black and purple hair as all outside noises were blocked out with a ringing noise. He could feel you and Nym try to keep him from falling over but had no idea what was happening. As his heart continued to race, he saw dark spots start to creep into his vision. His legs gave out and fell, but didn't know what happened next as he fell into the void of blacking out.

═ ➴ • ➴ ═

Nym let out a sigh as they sat close to Kota. It had been over two hours since he passed out from a panic attack and all they did was watch. You had left to go and get Goku and the others no longer than you both set Kota away to sleep. Nym closed their eyes and let out a tired sigh. They weren't sure how long it'll be until Kota was awake but assumed it would take awhile. Their eyes open before staring out the window, trying to think of solutions that could be logical. Maybe Kota passed out due to the fear of losing Grand Ni? Or perhaps it was something more twisted and evil? Oh how Nym wished Twenty-One was here, she would know what to do. She would always come up with the best solutions, so what was the point in sitting around while they could find the dragon balls and bring her back? No, they couldn't do it alone. Nym moved a hand to their cheek and leaned into it, a frown starting to take shape. It was true, they were a bit sad that Twenty-One was gone and no one made an attempt to bring her back. Yet again, it was probably because everyone else feared of her cells going berserk without being watched. Nym knew that he could help her, after all, he DID link with her in order to stop her from losing control. A wet liquid went down their face as the thoughts started to swarm their head. They shouldn't be crying. They should be strong for everyone. You. For her...

Nym lifted their head and glanced over at Kota as they heard a soft groan come from him. They watched silently as Kota sat up, holding his head. Kota opened his eyes fully before glancing over at Nym. His ears twitched as the two stared at each other. "Where's (y/n)..?" Kota finally asked as he crossed his legs.

"They're going to get Goku and the rest," Nym responded as their eyes never left him.

Kota sighed some. "I guess I wasn't out for very long, huh?" He lightly joked as a smile plastered on his face.

Nym shook their head. "You were actually out much longer then you believe."

"Oh, really? I thought I was out for at least thirty minutes."

"You were out for two hours. Pretty impressive, really."

"Damn, that panic attack must've been that rough on me sorry to worry you." Kota set a hand on his forehead, glancing to the side as he felt back.

Nym lifted their head some. "Don't apologize, it allowed me to think for a while. Speaking of which, (y/n) has been out for over an hour and I'm getting a bit worried."

Kota went silent as he moved his hand down and lifted his head. His ears twitched before glancing over at him. "Did you get into contact with them?"

Nym gave a nod. "Yeah, over thirty minutes ago. They said they were talking with someone."

Kota raised a brow and cocked his head to the right some. "Someone...? Did they give a name?"

"Never did. I trust that (n/n) is fine so don't worry at all."

"If you say so... I guess I should hold off on talking about why I even had a panic attack."

"Well, if you want to save an explanation, you may always tell us later when we have everyone."

"That's the thing, I don't want everyone to know."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I do, I fear as if they'll call me a spy and want me to leave. If I tell you and (y/n), it would be easier since I do know you two the most out of the others. Goku seems nice, but I still have my doubts."

"Then maybe when (n/n) comes back you can tell us two?"

"Yes. That'll be perfect." Kota gave him a gentle smile, his ears lifting up.

Nym gave a nod, pulling out their phone. They noticed a message, going to read it.

_Change of plans, I'm coming back with the person. I think Kota will_ _be_ _happy!_

Nym glanced over at Kota and smiled. "Seems like they're coming back with a gift."

Kota tilted his head in confusion but overall seemed happy. "Oh really? When are they coming?"

Nym gave a small shrug. "I read that they sent the message about... Ten minutes ago? I'm sure they should be heading back."

"Ah. Well, until then, we can wait for them to arrive so we can explain the situation."

"You sure you just wanna sit here and wait? I can always fill them in."

"I mean... I can say some. Just not enough so I can tell the complete story."

"Well, fill me in on a small detail."

"Alright well, I have to say I was in Hell. Weird, right? I wasn't dead or anything, but it wasn't the first time going there."

"That's rather intriguing... Wait, did you just say that wasn't the first time?"

"Mhm. It's weird if you don't know how it works. I do not know how it works, but I was able to enter there through my sleep instead of the Dreamscape. I don't quite understand it, but I was really there.."

"That's interesting...? I'm also a bit confused but..." Nym was beginning to speak but was cut off when the door opened.

Kota's ears perked up as he glanced over, his ears twitching. You smile and gave them a wave before walking into the room. "I think the person I brought will excite you."

"Excite me..." Kota started as his eyes widen once they fell upon a person who walked into the room.

It was another Syubbua, but this time it was a much more jubilant female. She had a bit of a curve but wasn't too bad where it could lead to bad thoughts. She had short blue hair that had two parts longer than the rest, going to her shoulders. She had a loose blue shirt with a black belt around her waist. She had black shorts on but weren't too short. She had black and blue thigh-high stockings and wore black boots. A tail was swaying back and forth behind her and it had a gold ring around it. Along the spine of the tail had white fur going down it and went to the underside before stopping after five or six inches under. She had blue ears with gold earrings and wore a gold necklace. She also wore long black fingerless gloves that hid her blue markings. She had big and bright violet eyes that fit with the blue markings on her face. She tilted her head as a blue flush was on her face, soon slightly growing as a smile crept onto her face. She stood up properly, which she stood at a tall height of five feet and eleven inches. She moved a hand to her chest, which was rather small for a medium size if you wanted to be a pervert, gripping her necklace gently.

Kota stared in both shock and amazement as he went to stand up. His tail gave a flick as a red glow took place on his head, moving up to form these large horns. Once they made the shape of jagged and tall horns, the red glow disappeared and took the place of the horns. They were the color of an antler's—a beige color—with some spots of black and purple on them. They held accessories on them like hanging gems in the shapes of snowflakes. He took a few steps forward, the jewelry on his horns gently swaying. He stopped in front of the Syubbian, tilting his head up to look up at her. For someone being four foot eight inches and having those horns, they really do make him taller than what it seems to be. If you were to guess, he would look at least five feet and five inches. Kota's amber eyes locked with the newcomer's violet ones as they stared at each other for a moment. A more joyful and excited grin formed on their faces as they walked to the middle of the room, giving each other space.

You and Nym stared at the two in confusion as you stared in anticipation of what would happen next. The two Syubbians would move a foot back, their arms raising up to their waists. On their one foot, they would stand on their toes before spinning over to stand next to each other. The taller Syubbian would fix her posture, slightly tilting her to the left, moving her left leg in front of her right leg. She moved her left arm up and pinned her elbow into the air. She tilted her forearm inward and faced it outside as her wrist would be pinned right in front of her forehead. The back of her hand faced them as her tail went to move beside Kota.

As this was happening, Kota was doing the same position, but inverted. Instead of arching to the left, he would arch to the right. He had his right arm pin up and tilt his forearm inward so it rested upon his forehead and had his hand faced down as well. He then moved his tail beside the female's as they then worked on their facial expressions. The female had a bright and joyful one, closing her right eye as a wide smile was on her face. Kota had a more calm and straight face but wasn't in a bad way. "Resi zaiop poputet gaai wo ho l'amousu!" They both spoke at once in a strange language, slightly swaying.

Nym stared before gasping. "Wait a minute... Are you actually kidding me?" They stared in complete shock.

You glanced at your older twin, raising a brow at them. "Why are you surprised?"

Nym jerked their head to you. "They're from the duo Pop February! Kota and Blu, siblings who started off as nothing in Tokyo!"

You glanced at the two as they started to come into pieces. "I... I knew of Blu, but Kota?"

The female Syubbian—Blu—moved from her pose and giggled. "It's been a while, but now that my brother is back, we can finally get to making songs together!" She smiled brightly.

Kota crossed his arms as he left his pose, glancing to the side with a huff. "If anyone still remembers us..."

Blu frowned and glanced at her shorter sibling. "Of course they do! I have been keeping us alive!" She soon smiled brightly.

Kota closed his eyes and turned to face Blu. He let out a sigh before quickly moving forward, spreading out his arms, and wrapping them around her. "I missed you so much.."

Blu stared for a moment before blinking as a soft smile plastered on her expressions. She then went to wrap her arms around him, pulling him close into the hug. "As did I."

You and Nym smiled and watched in silence, being thankful that they were reunited. You couldn't help but feel a small warmth spread throughout your body as this was your deed for even bothering to stop and talk to Blu. If it wasn't for you, they would never meet like this.

You were happy, but what was going to happen now?


End file.
